brownstone_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fallen Sprites"
Disription(General) This families of enemies is the result of when Sprites from the fen, spend too much time near deep crystals, or mindflayers. Provided are several sample tmeplates. While these creature are size tiny, they should not be underestimated. Almsot uniformly these cereatures have ratty hair, and beady black eyes, thier skin is grey, and rather leathery. Thier teeth seem to be sharper and more pointed then normal if they have teeth at all. Fallen Sprite(Basic) Armor Class 12 Hit Points 5 (2d6 - 2) Speed 10 ft. fly 20ft STR 7 (-2) DEX 15 (+2) CON 9 (-1) INT 8 (-1) WIS 7 (-2) CHA 8 (-1) Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 8 Languages Common, Sylvan Challenge 1/8 (25 XP) Sunlight Sensitivity. While in sunlight, the Falen Sprite(Basic) has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Team work. The fallen Sprite(BAsic) has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the kobold's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ACTIONS Dagger. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage. Sling. Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) bludgeoning damage. Fallen Sprite(warrior) Armor Class 15 (studded leather armour) Hit Points 18 (4d6 + 4) Speed 30 ft. Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10 Languages Common, Sylvan Challenge 1 (200 XP) Sunlight Sensitivity. While in sunlight, the Fallen Sprie(warrior) has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Teamwork. The Falen SPrite(Warrior) has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the kobold's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Falen Sprite(Warriot) makes two melee attacks; one with its scimitar, and one with its dagger. Alternatively, it makes two ranged attacks with its javelins or daggers. Scimitar. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage. Dagger. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/120 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Fallen Sprite(mage) Armor Class 14 (leather armour) Hit Points 16 (3d6 + 6) Speed 30 ft. Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10 Languages Common, Sylvan Challenge 1/2 (100 XP) Sunlight Sensitivity. While in sunlight, the Fallen Sprite(Mage) has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Pack Tactics. The Fallen Sprite(Mage)has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the kobold's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Spellcasting. The Fallen Sprite(Mage)is a 2nd-level spellcaster. Its spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 12, +4 to hit with spell attacks). The kobold has the following sorcerer spells prepared: Cantrips (at will): acid splash*, blade ward, true strike, prestidigitation 1st level (3 slots): burning hands, ray of sickness, shield, sleep * The Fallen Sprite(Mage) will usually select a cantrip based on it thinks would set it apart from the other casters near by (acid splash, fire bolt, poison spray, ray of frost or shocking grasp). ACTIONS Dagger. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Sling. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/120 ft. one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Fallen Sprite(leader) Armor Class 17 Hit Points 33 (6d6 + 12) Speed 30 ft. Damage Resistances The kobold has resistance to non magical P, B, or S dmg Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10 Languages Common, Sylvan Challenge 1 (200 XP) Sunlight Sensitivity. While in sunlight, the Fallen Sprite(Leader) has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Pack Tactics. The Fallen Sprite(Leader) has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the kobold's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Fallen Sprite(Leader) makes two melee attacks; one with its scimitar, and one with its dagger. Scimitar. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. Dagger. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage. Javelin. Melee Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage. Loot because these are sentient enemies they might have items on them 1d4 acorns a tiny mushroom a piece of grass tied in a knot a ring of protection(leather) Light source